24fandomcom-20200223-history
Shari Rothenberg
Shari Rothenberg was an analyst at CTU Los Angeles during Day 5 brought in to replace Edgar Stiles. Shari was later taken into custody for letting Chloe O'Brian escape from detainment. Before Day 5 Shari majored in Chemistry at the California Institute of Technology. Two years before Day 5, Shari worked with Miles Papazian at CTU San Francisco. She filed a grievance for sexual harassment, but with no solid evidence to back her claims, Miles was let off with a warning. Day 5 When Edgar Stiles died during the Sentox nerve gas attack on CTU Los Angeles, Bill Buchanan reassigned Shari from section five to take over Edgar's workload. She continued to work with CTU, despite the Department of Homeland Security replacing some of the employees. One of the agents from Homeland Security was Miles Papazian, who was cleary uncomfortable working with Shari. Though she was only qualified for level three work, Shari's Chemistry expertise helped CTU learn what gas distribution Vladimir Bierko planned on using to release the remainder of the Sentox gas. Knowing that Bierko would need to lower the pressure in order for the Sentox to mix with the gas, Shari discovered Bierko was at the Wilshire Gas Company facility. Jack Bauer was able to destroy the gas company before the Sentox was released in 90,000 private homes. threatens Shari.]] Despite Karen Hayes removing nearly all of the CTU employees from their duties, she kept Shari active. Shari was put in checking satellite logs and she later discovered one of the satellites was being used covertly. Chloe O'Brian managed to find out that Karen and Miles were using the satellite to track Audrey Raines, the DOD liaison. Karen and Miles soon became suspicious of Chloe, feeling she was aiding Audrey and fugitive Jack Bauer, and decided to use Shari to set Chloe up. While Chloe was busy with work, Karen had a debriefing in the Situation Room. She had a wire placed on Shari, who told Chloe that they found Audrey's location. While trying to warn Audrey, Miles broke through her firewall and proved Chloe was working against them. Moments before being escorted to a holding room, Chloe realized that Shari set her up. Chloe managed to swipe Miles' keycard, and she escaped from her holding cell with a laptop. While on her way out of the building, Chloe was caught by Shari. Chloe claimed that President Charles Logan was setting Jack up for the assassination of David Palmer. She also threatened to have Shari recommended for psychiatric evaluation if she didn't get out of her way. questions Shari about Chloe's escape.]] When Valerie Harris discovered Chloe talking to Shari before leaving CTU, she had Shari taken into custody. Karen Hayes interrogated Shari and demanded to know why she let Chloe escape. Shari told her that she didn't want to be recommended for psychiatric evaluation and about Chloe's conspiracy theory implicating President Logan. Karen had Shari taken out of the room, and she then began to help Chloe and Buchanan assist Bauer in proving Logan's complicity in Palmer's death. Memorable quotes * Shari: Did you see the way his hand brushed my shoulder as he walked by? That was wrong. He shouldn't have done that. ("Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Shari: And people think I'm crazy. ("Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am") Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Living characters